One Piece to Our World
by Deji-Suta
Summary: Luffy and Zoro come to our world... pls b nice, this is our first fic LuffyxOC and a hint of ZoroxOC. pls read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

** ta-da! The Prologue**

Suta was an average school girl, except for her amazing talent of drawing. Her sister De-ji was also good, but Suta's pictures seemed to come to life. One day for an assignment she drew a picture of Monkey D. Luffy…


	2. The Appearance

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Chapter 1 The Appearance**

"Ooo!" said Luffy as he caught sight of a swirling vortex of colors.

"Shi—ny!" said Luffy as he stumbled over to poke it. As he leaned over he was unexpectedly sucked in; Zoro caught a glimpse of Luffy disappearing.

"LUFFY!!" exclaimed Zoro as he lunged to save his (idiotic) captain.

Next thing they knew they were in a room full of beautiful artwork.

"Where are we?" asked Zoro.

"COOL! I wonder if there is food around here!!" screeched Luffy.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?!!" screamed Zoro.

"Hey! Look there's a picture of me!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Who cares? We need to get out of here," Zoro said.

With a pout Luffy replied, "Okay..Let's go, but let's look for food on the way out."

"Fine." Said Zoro

"Yippee!!" shouted Luffy. As they walked through the eerie and silent halls they thought to themselves

'How did we get here? And what was that vortex?' pondered Zoro.

'When will we find food?' groaned Luffy to himself. Soon they found the kitchen (of course). While Luffy was gorging himself Zoro asked himself, " What kind of place is this?

Luffy (being the dimwit that he is,) replied, "I don't know, but the food isn't that great." Once Zoro pried Luffy away from the food (amazingly) they found the exit. But, of course, it was locked for the night. Zoro hesitated only for a moment before Luffy shouted, "Gomu Gomu no PISTOL!!" Luffy hit the door and it's hinges gave way with a loud grinding sound.

"YOU IDIOT! I was going to cut the hinges so we wouldn't make so much noise!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh well," said Luffy, not caring. "At least we are out of this prison." As they left they never thought to look at the building they were trapped in. It was a high school.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Chapter 2 The Meeting**

Suta was talking to De-ji as they walked to the bus stop. Two mysterious figures appeared in the near distance. The sisters nerves were out of whack. They were only half way to the bus stop and no one was in sight. They walked nervously towards the dark characters. Soon they stopped…their mouths gaped, for they could now see who it was, that wasn't too far away. As soon as the people came in talking range Suta asked, "Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" "And are you Roronoa Zoro??" Interjected De-ji.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" They answered in unison.

The ground was hard and cold. Suta's body ached, and the pain got more excrutiating as she tried to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Asked Luffy ,in concern, to Suta and De-ji.

"What happened?" asked De-ji.

"You both fainted," replied Zoro.

"What time is it De-ji?" Suta questioned.

"7:52," she replied. They looked at each other and yelped, "7:52?!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Luffy. They took off in a dash to the bus stop. No bus. It must have already left.

"Oh, now how will we get to school on time?" moaned Suta.

"Guess we just go beg our step-mom for a ride to school." Said De-ji. So they all slumped back to their house in awkward silence because of the new visitors.

'How could this be? They look and claim to be Zoro and Luffy. But HOW?' thought De-ji.

'This is sooo cool! Maybe we will become great friends and play until the sun sets. Only… this seems so unusual. How could we describe this new world? Could they adapt to it? I hope so!' thought Suta. The only thing that broke the silence was a grumble. Luffy was hungry again.

"Okay," said Suta, "when we go inside you are friends from our bus stop."

"Alright." They agreed. De-ji opened the door and asked their step-mom for a ride to school.

"No need for that. School has been canceled because some vandal smashed the door to bits. And on top of that all the food is gone, it was on the news," she explained.

"SWEET!!" shouted Suta and De-ji.

grumble, grumble

"Oh hi there you must be their friends," said their stepmom. They nodded unsurely.

"You can help yourself to some cereal and stay as long as you wish." She said as she left to her room.

"COOL! Your mom is awesome!" Luffy said as he ate the whole box of cereal.

"STEP-mom," Suta and De-ji said in unison.

"Oh sorr- gag, cough, wheeze said Luffy.

"You idiot, not again! When will you learn?!" Zoro said. Then Zoro punched Luffy in the ribs. The box was thrust out, but Luffy still had the wind knocked out of him.

"We have some major work if we want to make you guys fit in," said De-ji.

"MAJOR work," agreed Suta.

"Huh?" asked Zoro and Luffy in confusion.


	4. Friday

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Chapter 3 Friday**

De-ji said, "Luckily we have no school so we have lots of time to transform you guys."

"But first we need to go shopping!" Suta said gladly.

At The Mall!

They head to the men's section, and are picking out and trying on many clothes.Wa-la! They found their style and size. They bought five shirts, sneakers three pairs of pants and a nice suit for church for each of the mugiwaras. They went back with their new clothes on. Zoro's shirt was black with white print that said I'd rather be sleeping right now, and was wearing camo cargoes. Luffy was wearing a dark red t-shirt with dark blue baggy pants, and Luffy wore his famous straw hat dangling on a string from his neck. After about three hours, they taught Luffy and Zoro grammar and acting (with just a _little_ difficulty). They also made up pseudonames for Luffy and Zoro, Luffy's was Jake, and Zoro's was Todd. They convinced their friend Ryan, who was a techno-geek, to hack into the school system and entered the strange visitors as transferred students, and he also put them into most of their classes. But there was still a problem of where they were to live. They considered their house, but their stepmom would never allow that, in the end De-ji and Suta bought a tent for the two to sleep in the woods behind their property. The next day, De-ji and Suta made them lunches since Zoro and Luffy (aka Todd and Jake) couldn't afford an account for the school lunch. groan

"I'm so hungry, I still don't know why I have to cut down on eating!" said Luffy hungrily.

"Because you'll eat us out of house and home you idiot!" said De-ji irritatedly. Luffy and Zoro managed to survive school, and luckily, it was a Friday.


	5. The Next Day

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

**Chapter 4 The Next Day**

They all slept in until ten or eleven from their exhausting day of torture the previous day. After they were all awake and dressed, they met at De-ji and Suta's house to figure out how they got there and how to get them back. Suta was finishing a picture at that time, and it gave her an idea. But before she could explain it, De-ji had given them 20 dollars to go eat at Taco Bell. And so after Suta explained her theory to De-ji, they climbed onto a bus to explain to Luffy and Zoro their idea and ok if they wanted to test their experiment. But when they got there, they were nowhere to be seen, and they searched for them for an hour before they realized a large crowd following two people. It was probably Luffy and Zoro, because Luffy's stupidity probably gave away their secret identities. When De-ji and Suta realized this, they shouted angrily "Idiots!" and ran over to Luffy and Zoro and explained to the crowd that it was a prank, laughed nervously, and luckily the crowd believed them and slowly scattered. De-ji gave them both a good scolding, while Suta giggled.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" said Luffy.

"That's awesome!" said Suta, amused. And they all started laughing, even Zoro! (and seriously, how much does that happen?)

"Suta figured out how to get you guys back, do you want to participate in the experiment?" asked De-ji hopefully.

"Or do you want to stay here with us?" Suta interjected.

"This place is cool with all the cars and fast food restaurants, but we need to be back where we belong." Luffy said.

"I hate to admit it, but Luffy is right. We need to get back, our nakama is probably worried sick." Said Zoro, regretfully.

"We can only do one experiment today, because we have church, and need to get you guys ready." Said De-ji.

"You guys should go do something else, while I work on the experiment, so you guys won't bug me while I'm working." Said Suta.

"All right, sounds fair," said Zoro.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Luffy excitedly. Suta started working tediously on her experiment.

MEANWHILE…

Luffy, Zoro, and De-ji were playing around the woods just having fun.

"ook, ook!" said Luffy as he swung from branch to branch, CRAK The branch broke, unable to support his weight, so he fell to the ground with a loud THUD. Zoro walks over to check on him, and _accidentally_ steps on him, and asks "Are you okay?" Luffy lifts his head a little and says, "I'm okay.." and his hand slaps back to the ground. And after a few moments of silence, Luffy jumps up and exclaims, "That was fun! Let's do it again!" WHACK De-ji and Zoro smacked Luffy on the head. Luffy stretched his arm up to the branch, but then Suta comes up behind him, and says "The experiment is ready." Luffy looks behind him in surprise, and says "Huh?" As a result of not paying attention, Luffy arm catapults him into the air. Everbody but Zoro winced as he crashed to the ground, Zoro just laughed. De-ji slapped him on the head for his rudeness.

BACK TO THE HOUSE

As they walked inside Suta's room, they saw a stunning picture of Luffy and Zoro.

"WOW! It's so realistic!" screeched Luffy happily.

"All you have to do is jump in, and you should be back." Said Suta, full of confidence.

"should be?" asked Zoro nervously.

"Give me a break! This is just an experiment, so anything could happen." Said Suta.

"I'm not jumping in there if anything could happen." Said Zoro.

"awww is wittle Zowo scawed?" said De-ji in a mockingly way.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it just to prove I'm not a baby." Said Zoro, irritated. Then, the big moment. As Luffy and Zoro hurled onto the picture in unison, absolutely nothing happened.

"YOU IDIOT! What are you trying to pull?" asked Zoro, infuriated.

"I really thought it would work!" Suta said, her hands over her face and head protectively.

"Calm down, Zoro. It was just an experiment." Said Luffy.

"Since the experiment didn't work we are going to have to teach you how to behave in church." Said De-ji, not wanting a fight to start.

At six o'clock, Luffy and Zoro returned to their tent, while De-ji and Suta ate their dinner, and brang the leftovers to them.

"The first and most important rule is to BE QUIET! Because it is very rude and innappropriate to be loud" said De-ji.

"That should be easy then.." said Zoro

"no sleeping either, bonehead!" De-ji said.

"_that_ will be hard." Said Zoro, about to fall asleep.

"second rule is to participate in singing and prayer." Said Suta, glaring at Zoro. (because he's and atheist)

"And absolutely—"positively" Suta interjected "NO SWEARING!!!"

"that should be easy, I don't swear anyway." Said Luffy at ease.

"same here." Said Zoro.

"and at least try to pay attention to the sermon.." said Suta.

"I think that about covers it, now you should get a good night's sleep." Said De-ji.

"okay," they said. . As Suta and De-ji walked out the door, everybody said goodnight to each other.


	6. At Church

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

The next day, Luffy wore a black suit with a blue shirt under it. Zoro wore a forest green collar shirt under his black suit. De-ji had an olive green dress with daisies on it that went just past her knees, along with a pair of nice shoes with a matching color to her dress. Suta wore a white spaghetti strap dress that went past her knees with small red and orange flowers, with and orange undershirt that came down to her elbows, and white high heels.

At church

Before the sermon started, everybody shook hands with Todd and Jake (Zoro and Luffy in case you forgot). Then everybody got seated as the pastor asked everyone to sit. Zoro sat by De-ji, and Suta sat by Luffy to make sure they were quiet during church. Then everybody stood when the songleader asked everyone to turn to page 473 and sing _Victory In Jesus_. De-ji and Suta knew they were good singers, but to hear them in real life was breathtaking. Then they turned to page 38 to sing _I Will Call Upon The Lord_. After that, they turned to page 311 and sang the first verse of _The Solid Rock_, then the songleader told everone to go around and shake hands, but shake from a distance if you're sick. Then everyone went around and shook hands. After everyone went back to their seats, they picked up their books and sang the last verse. Then everyone sat down and the preacher started preaching about God Almighty. Then Luffy asked, "how long is this?" "about two hours, we have about one hour left."

"two hours?! How am I supposed to stay awake that long?" asked Zoro incredulously.

A person sitting behind them shushed them.

"live with it, because I'll wack you everytime you fall asleep!" De-ji whispered.

Eleven Minutes Later

THUMP "I told you to stay awake! We still have 49 minutes left, I know you can make it through in that amount of time." Whispered De-ji, not trying to attract attention to their group.

"harsh." Said Luffy to himself quietly. Suta giggled, unable to hold her laughter in. As a result, they were shushed again from the people sitting behind them.

Fourty-seven Minutes Later

A growl echoed through the church building. Luffy. Of course, just two minutes to go, and his stomach blew it. There was dead silence as everyone looked at Luffy.

"Ja-ke," said Suta.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast this morning," replied Luffy. Then the pastor gave a thoughtful prayer, and church ended.

When your stomach grumbled, I swear I could hear crickets." Said Suta, and everybody laughed.


	7. The Next Experiment

Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece! Oda-sensei does.

When they got back to the house, and Luffy was struck by inspiration. Or maybe he tripped, and something snapped in his brain. Either way, he made a good point as they were looking at the picture.

"Where's the background? If there's no background, we wouldn't go anywhere, would we?" asked Luffy. WHACK "Of course!" said Suta as she slapped her forehead, "why didn't I think of that? Luffy, your genius is showing."

"WHERE?!" said Luffy with a dumb look on his face.

"You idiot, it means that you had a good idea." Said De-ji.

"ohhh" said Zoro and Luffy in unison. Quickly Suta sketched the deck of the Going Merry. As Suta finished, she said, "Well I guess this is goodbye… if it works."

"WHAT'S WITH THE **IFS**?!!" screamed Zoro. _De-ji blew a kiss in a dreamy way, to say goodbye to Zoro_, _Zoro quickly pulled out his katana and cut the kiss into pieces and said "that was close." _Thought De-ji as she giggled to herself with a weird expression on her face

"WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?!!!" yelled Zoro when he saw her face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then.."said De-ji as she slapped her hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Have fun back in your own land." Zoro only looked at her with an odd look on his face, since he doesn't like to say goodbyes.

At first there was just an awkward silence between Suta and Luffy. Suta built up courage and advanced to Luffy with a hint of blush across her cheeks. Soon she was a hairs breath away from his lips; Luffy just stood there nervously blushing. A spark went through them as their lips brushed. To Suta's surprise Luffy pulled her closer into a deep hug. At that moment time seemed to stop. Worries. Problems. All seemed to dissipate into a realm of nothingness leaving only them and their happiness yet sadness for each other. When they finally pulled away from each other Luffy saw Suta was in tears.

"Don't leave me…" sobbed Suta.

"I must go back, but I will always be with you in your heart and dreams," Luffy replied in a soothing tone. With one last hug Luffy hurled himself into the picture and disapeared. Zoro and De-ji glanced at each other, and with one last look at De-ji and her sister Suta he jumped in. After that Suta fell to her knees and wept.

The End


End file.
